world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zaveid
Zaveid is a Wind seraph in Tales of Zestiria. He is continuously journeying in search of hellions to hunt. An elusive man in both words and conduct, he is known to make wise cracks and hit on women. Nonetheless, he can turn deadly when serious and maintains his guard in dire situations. His true name is either Fylk Zahdeya or Wirukun Zavie, meaning "Zaveid the Oathkeeper". Statistics *'Name': Zaveid, Fylk Zahdeya, Wirukun Zavie *'Origin': Tales of Zestiria/Berseria *'Gender': Male *'Age': 1,600+ *'Birthday': May 1 *'Classification': Seraph (Former Malak), Sub Lord *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 187 cm (6'1.5") *'Weight': 100 kg (220 lbs) *'Skin Color': Tan *'Eye Color': Orange *'Hair Color': White with green tips *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': SS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Wind Manipulation, Artes (Martial, Seraphic and Mystic), Master Chain Combatant, Skilled Marksman Specialist, Enhanced Strength, Speed, Endurance and Durability, Expert Hunter, Intangibility, Invisibility, Longevity *'Standard Equipment': Pendulums, Siegfried *'Weaknesses': Weak against Fire *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Dissembling Snag, Wind Lance, High Strike, Anathema Force, Constrictor, Furious Snipe, Magius, Deceiving Pummel, Geostigma, Vengeance Fangs, Radiant Heat, Quickness, Hell Gate, Outlaw Barrage, Heaven or Hell *'Voice Actor': Kenjiro Tsuda Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least City level, higher with Siegfried *'Speed': Massively Hypersonic, higher with Siegfried *'Lifting Strength': At least Class K *'Striking Strength': At least Class PJ *'Durability': At least City level *'Stamina': At least Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Several Dozen Meters with Wind Artes *'Intelligence': High Average Appearance Zaveid has long white hair that changes to green at the tips, orange eyes, and a tanned complexion. He has a muscular build and does not wear a shirt, revealing white tattoos across his arms and torso, as well as an necklace made of beads, silver rings, and what appears to be strips of leather. He wears black pants decorated with simple stripes similar to his tattoos and two silver gun holsters on his belt. After Dezel's passing, Zaveid takes up his hat to commemorate him. Personality Personality-wise, Zaveid is quite the skirt-chaser, as he attempts to have Sorey help him peek on women in the sauna. Likewise, when Lailah tells him his palm reading and predicts he will be having trouble with women, he states he does not mind if it is trouble with her. He considers himself to be a romantic and tries to give advice to Sorey, much to his chagrin since Sorey does not usually pick up on the advice because of his innocent nature. Zaveid also flirts with the female party members in or outside of battle. When fighting against female demon hellions, Zaveid describes those hellions in a passionate way. As one of the oldest party members beside Lailah, Zaveid also shows a brotherly side to the younger members, particularly Edna and Mikleo, whom he enjoys teasing. Upon the initial meeting with Sorey, Zaveid is deadly and never backs down in a fight unless he has fulfilled his intention of fighting Sorey in the first place. He can be unpredictable and Edna warns that they should not let their guard down when dealing with him. When Zaveid ultimately joins Sorey's group, one instance reveals that he wants to fit in by asking their weaknesses, and another shows him worrying of what everyone thinks of him or if there are any resentments because of their not-so-pleasant meeting. However, Lailah assures him that he is welcomed and valued. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Wind Manipulation: Martial Artes: *'Dissembling Snag': Zaveid waves his left hand to the right, striking the opponent twice with his pendulum. *'High Strike': Zaveid raises his left hand, gathering Earth energy within it, then strikes his hand down along with his pendulum, which, upon the contact with the ground, summons a dusty windblow. *'Anathema Force': Zaveid waves his pendulums in front of him to conjure a small blast of wind. *'Constrictor': Zaveid charges at the opponent while his form is covered with a flame-like projectile, following with a punch and an upward horizontal spin with both pendulums. *'Furious Snipe': Zaveid performs a back anticlockwise spin, slamming both of their pendulums downward and sending a wind shock wave across the ground. *'Magius': Zavied spins twice to conjure six colored crystals in the air in front of him: green, dark blue, light blue, yellow, red, and violet. These crystals are then fired at their enemy. *'Deceiving Pummel': Zaveid forces his pendulums into the ground, and a series of golden chains emerge from beneath the target, striking it. Seraphic Artes: *'Wind Lance': Zaveid manifests a green bullet of wind energy rushing in a straight line across the battlefield, passing through enemies until it disperses. *'Geostigma': Zaveid conjures a blue mist over the enemy, which is followed with a wall of darkness striking from the ground. *'Vengeant Fangs': Zaveid conjures an illusion of green fangs that close, creating a line of white energy on impact with itself. *'Radiant Heat': Zaveid conjures circular glyphs in front of and behind them, the emblem of Hyanoa on their rims. The glyphs each shoot a fireball, trailing on the ground. *'Quickness': Zavied manifests as two green spheres briefly spiraling around the target, then touching it at the same time, which results in a green whirlwind bursting from the character; healing 50% of their injuries and curing any "Fatigue" status ailments. *'Hell Gate': When the arte is cast, two streams of damaging wind energy cross paths on the location, forming an X shape. The energy then erupts immediately afterward, damaging any targets in the area and launching them into the air. Mystic Artes: *'Outlaw Barrage': Zaveid glows green with wind energy and ruthlessly barrages the opponent with his wind-infused pendulum. He then draws his pendulum back and poses stylishly. *'Heaven or Hell': Zaveid releases a pendulum to latch onto the enemy and pulls them behind him. Afterward, he swiftly jumps above the enemy while a current of wind swirls around him. He then dives down, striking his enemy with multiple hits from his pendulums and one singular vertical slice that further damages the enemy and releases a cyclone around them. Siegfried: Master Chain Specialist: Skilled Marksman Specialist: Expert Hunter: Seraph Physiology: *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Speed': *'Enhanced Endurance': *'Enhanced Durability': *'Enhanced Intellect': *'Intangibility': *'Invisibility': *'Longevity': Relationships *Eizen *Edna *Sorey *Mikleo *Lailah *Rose *Dezel *Alisha Diphda *Maltran *Lunarre *Symonne *Heldalf *Maotelus Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Seraph Category:Sub Lord Category:Artes User Category:Tales of Zestiria Characters Category:Sorey's Group